Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. To facilitate responding to such requests, many systems utilize automated components to assist operators in performing actions. In some systems, an operator may be tasked with performing different actions with respect to different storage locations on movable inventory holders presented to the operator (e.g., storing a first inventory item in one of many bins on one inventory holder and then storing a second inventory item in a particular bin on another inventory holder). Especially when considered collectively, delays in identifying appropriate storage locations for individual actions may result in significant losses in efficiency, throughput, or other metrics of the inventory system. Accordingly, techniques and associated system components for reducing storage identification delays are desirable.